Eragon New Beginings
by beautifulsaphira82
Summary: So many changes have been made what will happen between Eragon and Saphira... please R&R!
1. The Death of a Dragon

Chapter One: The Death of a Dragon

He knew that as she took her few last breaths he would loose all of his powers. He was rested upon her neck right next to where the huge gash that had been bleeding for a few minuets and was still continuing to bleed.

"I will never let anything happen to you… just please stay with me…" Eragon pleaded with Saphira as tears rolled down his cheeks onto Saphira's scaly neck. "I don't know what I would do without you… I… I love you, Saphira."

Saphira held back her thoughts from Eragon. For so long she had wanted him to say that but in a different way… the way like a bf/gf way. She laid there helpless and finally thought about what to tell Eragon before she died. She opened her thoughts back up to him,_ I love you too I always have and for ever on even after I'm gone._

_Oh Saphira I love you so much. I think that I can help, too, _Eragon thought as he rose up and put his hand in front of the gash in Saphira's neck.

_Oh Eragon you can't you could get killed and then everything will be a waste because not only will you be gone even if you save me and die I will die too because of your death and the link between us, _Saphira pleaded with Eragon.

_Saphira I don't care… I would rather die than have to roam the earth without you. You're one of the big things that keeps me going, _Eragon replied sadly.

_Oh Eragon you can't I will not let you, I love you Eragon more than you'll ever know, _Saphira thought as she laid there helplessly.

"Waíse Heill!" Eragon shouted as he fell to the ground out of exhaustion from using up all of his remaining energy.

_Eragon_, Saphira thought as she drew in her last breath.


	2. The Awakening Metamorphosis

Chapter Two: The Awakening Metamorphosis

"Eragon? Eragon? Eragon, please wake up!" came a familiar voice.

Eragon laid where he was but slowly he batted his eyes open. He grunted as he used all of his strength to push himself up.

"Hello, Eragon," said Arya who was sitting down beside him along with Angela.

"Hello," Eragon said as he glanced around at his surroundings. He was in a small hut and the fragrance of meat being cooked surrounded him. He sat there for a minute or two in silence trying to remember what all had happened. _Oh no! Saphira!_ "Where is she?"

"Who?" Arya said as she sat there for a moment waiting for his reply.

"Saphira, my dragon. Who else do you think?" Eragon shouted at the top of his lungs out of anger, hatred, and rage. _Who does she think that I would be asking for? No she…_

"I don't know anything about your dragon Eragon," Arya stated as plainly as she could.

"What do you mean you don't know anything about my dragon?" Eragon shouted again in anger and rage. "She can't be dead! NO! She can't be!" Eragon shouted as tears started to swell up in his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

"Eragon there is a girl outside that wants to speak to you," Angela said sweetly.

"At a time like this all you can say is that there's a girl outside that wants to speak to me?" Eragon said as he stood up and stormed out of the hut. "Move!" He demanded of this dark figure that was in his way. When the figure did not move he shoved it to the side.

"Eragon," the figure said as it stepped close to him. The voice sounded familiar, too familiar.

"What do you want, and who are you?" Eragon said in rage.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," the figure said gracefully as it started to take off the hood of its cloak.

_That's sapphire blue!_ Eragon thought as he watched the figure carefully and examined what it looked like. She was wearing a long sapphire dress that went all the way to the ground and her hair was blond, all except for the bottom where it faded out into sapphire. Her eyes were too familiar. They were not normal ether. They had slanted pupils and they were yet again sapphire.

_You don't look very pleased,_ she thought as she made her way closer to Eragon.

"Saphira!" Eragon said in disbelief. He held his thoughts from her for a moment. _She's beautiful…_

_Yes, Eragon it's me,_ Saphira thought as she looked him straight in the eye.

_But how?_

_You could not save my dragon form, but you could save my spirit and put it in human form, _Saphira thought as she moved even closer to him.

_So you're saying that I did this?_

_Exactly, and Angela is working on a potion to change me back, but Arya said that even if our love gets strong enough I will be able to change, with or without the potion, that is if you want me to._

_I… I can't believe this…_Eragon thought as he stood still even longer feeling light headed.

_I can't really ether, but at least you weren't the one that changed. Now I have to learn a lot of new things, but then again, you'll have to teach me._

"Very well then, let's get started," Eragon said as he walked towards the hut that only a few minutes ago was filled with his sorrow over the loss of his beloved Saphira, but now it would be a place for a celebration for all he had lost was a dragon, not his love.


	3. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

"Saphira? Saphira? Come on Saphira, wake up," Eragon said as he bent over Saphira who was asleep on a pile of hay. He gently shook her as her eyes batted open slowly.

"Just a little longer," Saphira tiredly said as she rolled over and pulled her blanket over her head to where the light could not sneak in and blind her.

"Come on you have training to do," Eragon said as he pulled down the sheets and exposed Saphira's new human form and her new nightwear, a pair of his underwear and a big shirt of his.

"No!" Saphira said as she reached for the blanket to pull it back over her head.

"Very well then…" Eragon said as he grabbed Saphira up in his arms and slung her around in her new light weight body.

"Hey!" Saphira said through laughter as she tried to get down out of Eragon's arms.

"Hey you!" Eragon said as he fell onto the pile of hay with Saphira in his arms.

"So what do you think about it?" Saphira said as she propped her chin on her hand and laid on her side to look at Eragon.

"Honestly I really don't know, but I kind of like it," Eragon said as he took a strand of Saphira's hair and ran his fingers through it. He laid down exactly like Saphira and gently placed his hand on her hip._ I love you so much._

_I love you too._

They both sat up at the sound of someone tapping on the door.

"Eragon! Eragon!" came a voice from outside.

"Yes?" Eragon said as he opened the door and saw one of the village guards standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," the man said as he examined what Eragon and Saphira were wearing. Eragon had on nothing but a pair of underwear.

"Oh! No that's okay," Eragon said as he figured out what the man was thinking. "Trust me it's not what you think."

"Very well then…" the man replied as if he did not believe him. "When should I tell the Caption you'll be out?"

"We're coming now," Eragon said as he flushed red. "As soon as we get dressed."

"What was that about?" Saphira said as soon as the man had left.

"Nothing," Eragon said as he looked at the floor.

"That was about something," Saphira said saddened that Eragon was hiding something from her. "Everyone treats us different now."

"I know everyone treats us different now, okay!" Eragon spat out at Saphira as he turned his back to her and faced the wall. He slammed his fist hard on the wall and held it there.

"But…" Saphira said nervously out of fear.

"I'm sorry," Eragon said as he pushed off the wall and faced Saphira who had tears in her eyes because she could not help her rider, for she didn't understand what was wrong. _Everyone treats us different now because you're a human. It's like our love is not the same. Like, like it's changed with your form._

_But our love is the same Eragon; is it not? _Saphira thought as she let Eragon step closer to her and take her hands in his.

"I don't really know how I feel now… and I think that I'm afraid of that," Eragon said as he released Saphira's hands and turned his back to her. He peered through the curtains in the window. "I'm afraid that everyone else might be right…"

_Oh Eragon, don't worry about everyone else, and don't let them effect how you feel,_ Saphira thought as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. _I love you and that should be all that matters._

Eragon turned around and looked at Saphira. He went over and grabbed his clothes and threw them on, as did Saphira. They both walked out the door, prepared for what ever faced them that day.


	4. The Feared

Chapter 4: The Feared

Eragon and Saphira stepped out into the bright sunshine of the fresh, new morning. There was a slight wind blowing, and the day was fairly warm.

"What am I going to learn today?" Saphira said as she tried to move her hair out of her face that was being blown everywhere by the wind.

"I don't know; I think that it might be sword fighting," Eragon said as he wrapped his arm around her back and placed his hand on her hip.

"That sounds good," Saphira said as she wrapped her arm around Eragon's back and placed her hand on his waist.

"Good," Eragon said as he smiled and looked down at Saphira; now she was an inch or two shorter than he was.

Saphira looked up at Eragon and smiled. She blocked her thoughts from him and gazed longingly into his eyes. _He's adorable,_ she thought as they continued to walk along.

The town around them was moving and making loud noises, but to Eragon and Saphira it did not exist.

"Eragon?" Saphira said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Eragon said as he looked down at Saphira's blond hair.

"I feel weak…" Saphira said as she fell to the ground.

"Saphira!" Eragon shouted as he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Arya, Angela!" Eragon shouted as he pushed his way through the entrance of the hut where he had been only a few nights ago.

"Eragon, what's wrong?" Angela said as she came out from behind a curtain. "Oh, no," she said when she saw Saphira in his arms.

"Oh my…" Arya said as she walked into the room. "I knew that this would happen. Set her down on the bed."

"Will she be okay?" Eragon said as he placed Saphira on the bed and laid a blanket on top of her. He placed his hand on her wrist and checked her pulse. It was getting slower by the second. "She's not breathing!"

"Move out of the way," Angela said patiently as she poured a green liquid into a goblet along with a light blue liquid. She quickly poured the liquid down Saphira's throat and placed the goblet on a table nearby.

"What's going to happen to her?" Eragon said nervously.

"She won't wake up for about an hour to two days," Angela said as she grabbed a chair from the corner.

"May I stay with her?" Eragon said as he held Saphira's hand and gently rubbed it.

"Of course," Angela said moving towards the doorway. "I need to get a few things. Alert me if you need anything or if anything unusual happens."

"I'll stay here with you Eragon," Arya said as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"I have to tell the Caption that we won't be there today," Eragon said as he looked at Saphira; he hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time.

"I will," Arya said as she stood up and followed Angela out.

"Oh Saphira," Eragon said when he knew that everyone had gone. "I love you…" Eragon sat there with his head on Saphira's hand.

"Eragon," Arya said as she stepped into the hut. "He said that it was okay, and Angela and I will be in our huts if you need us."

"Thank-you," Eragon said as he continued to lay his head on Saphira's hand.

"Here is some food if you get hungry," Arya said placing a tray down on top of the table that the goblet was on.

"Thanks," Eragon said having no reaction to it at all.

"I'll be back to cheak on you tonight," Arya said as she left the hut.

_Saphira,_ Eragon thought as exhaustion took its toll.


	5. Recovery

Chapter 5: Recovery

"Eragon, Eragon?" Angela said as she slowly shook him awake.

Eragon had been laying his head on top of Saphira's hand. He rose up slowly and stretched. It was still bright outside. He had a big red mark on the side of his face, and Saphira had one on her hand.

"Hello," Angela said as she took a seat near Eragon.

"Hey," Eragon said weakly.

"I brought you some warm food," Angela said referring to a tray of freshly cooked meat and vegetables.

"Thanks," Eragon said as he looked towards the tray.

"I'll stay with her if you need to get a break," Angela said as she looked at Saphira.

"It's okay, I'll be fine," Eragon said as he rubbed Saphira's hand.

"Very well then," Angela said as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Let me know if you need anything, you need to rest too."

"I will," Eragon said in a daze.

"Good night," Angela said as she walked out the door.

"Good night," Eragon said. Once he knew for sure that Angela had left he walked over to the tray and picked it up. He walked back to his seat and sat down to eat. He finished his meal and placed the tray back on the table. He sat up for a few more hours, before he could hardly keep his eyes open he decided that he would just sleep where he was.

Eragon woke up with a sudden movement. He looked around the room, for he felt that something was wrong. He turned his head back around and having nothing was wrong. "Saphira?' he said with care when he saw that she was floating above the bed and she was turning a bright shade of blue. He darted out of the hut shouting, "Angela, Arya!"

"What's wrong?" Angela said worriedly as she walked up.

"Saphira, she's floating and turning blue!" Eragon said between breaths.

"I'll check on her," Angela said calmly as she walked into the hut that was now consumed with the bright blue light coming from Saphira. "She's just building up her strength."

"But this can't be normal!" Eragon said as he looked at Saphira.

"Well she's not exactly human on the inside," Anglea said as she started to walk back out of the hut. "This should stop soon. Good night, and if anything should happen alert me."

"Thank you; good night," Eragon said a little calmer now. As soon as he knew that everyone was gone he sat there and looked at Saphira. She had started to go back to normal, and after a few minutes she was back on the bed like before. Eragon stood up and crawled into the bed with her after he had put on some more comfortable clothes. He laid there for a second, then he rolled over on his side and leaned on his elbow. He picked up a piece of her hair and twisted it around in his fingers. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.


	6. The Lake

Chapter 6: The Awakening

"How do you feel?" Eragon heard a distant voice say.

"Okay I guess," came another voice that made him shiver.

"Oh look he's awake," Eragon heard the first voice again. He opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Saphira!" Eragon exclaimed as he saw her sitting in a chair by the table.

"Eragon!" Saphira exclaimed mockingly.

Eragon jumped out of the bed and ran over to her picking her up in his arms and swinging her around.

"Ok I'll leave you two alone." Angela stood up and headed outside.

"She told me that you were by my side every second." Saphira gazed up at Eragon as he sat down on the bed, her still in his arms.

"Yeah, I could never leave you." Eragon laid her down and laid down beside her. He picked up a string of her hair and started to play with it in between his fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Saphira closed her eyes as Eragon gently moved his lips along her jaw. Slowly he moved them along her cheek and then to her lips, where he gently place them and held them there for a few seconds.

"I wish it could be like this forever." Eragon removed his lips to speak. He looked at her and took her hand in his knitting them together.

"So do I," Saphira said as she sat up and leaned against Eragon, who was now leaning against a bed post, with a sigh. "Angela spoke of a party coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Well the question is if it is you I would go with." Eragon smiled and looked down at Saphira who was now looking at him.

"I would have it no other way." Saphira took her gaze away from Eragon and looked out the window. The sky was bright and it had to have been early morning.

"Good." Eragon picked her up again and kissed her. He headed outside.

"Where are you going?" Saphira followed him.

"To change and shower. There's a nice lake nearby and it would be very pleasing in this weather." Eragon stopped and looked back with a grin.

"You had better keep on shorts!" Saphira ran back into the hut and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt that was sleeveless—Angela had brought them previously—and ran back out after him. They got two horses and rode off towards the lake.

"Thank-you for coming with me." Eragon laughed as he spoke.

"Well I didn't have anything else to do." Saphira laughed as well.

Eragon reached over and took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"I'll race you." Saphira rode off leaving Eragon stunned behind her.

"Oh no you don't." Eragon chased after her on his horse and the race was on.

It took them a little while to get to the lake, and when they arrived the sun had become blistering hot.

"You picked a good day to wake up," Eragon said as he laughed a musical laugh.

"Well I don't know for sure." Saphira jumped off her horse and sat down on the ground.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Eragon sat down by her and took her hand in his rubbing it gently.

"I wanted to be with you the whole time I was asleep. And in my dreams I was, but then I would reach you but you weren't you. You were Murtagh." Saphira looked away from Eragon when she said this afraid to upset him.

"It's fine you're with me now and nothing can separate us." Eragon lifted Saphira's head towards him and placed his lips on her. He stood up and pulled off his shirt revealing his toned, tanned upper body. He quickly slipped off his shoes and ran and jumped in the water. "The water's grate today!"

"Hold on." Saphira ran behind a tree sure no one could see her and slipped on the shorts and shirt. With a laugh and a scream she ran and jumped into the water as well.

"Told you so," Eragon said as Saphira's head poked out of the water right next to him. He swam closer to her and kissed her lips again. Once he released her he splashed water in her face.

"Oh it's on." Saphria splashed him again and again until she couldn't anymore, so Eragon took to splashing her. The rest of the swim consisted of talking, laughter, giggles, and splashing as they had fun becoming young and childish again.

"The stars are beautiful." Saphira was laying her head on Eragon's chest and looking up at the sky. Darkness had fallen and the night was crystal clear.

"Yeah," Eragon sighed as he gazed up at them. He shifted his gaze to Saphira and gently shifted around to where he was on his side and her head was rested on his arm. He gently traced the outline of her jaw first with his finger then his lips.

Saphira closed her eyes enjoying the gentle touch of his skin against hers that took her breath away each time he did it.

Eragon gently placed his lips on hers leaving them on there longer this time. He breathed, "I love you."

With a sigh Saphira replied, "I love you too." She fell asleep in his strong, protective arms.


End file.
